parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Moon Star Is Born (Sailor Brisby) Part 3
Cast: * Serena Tsukino - Mrs.Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Molly Baker - Marie (The Aristocats) * Queen Beryl - Desiree D'Allure (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Jedite - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Susan Baker (aka Morga's Human Form) - Duchess (The Aristocats) Transcript: (In Desiree's castle, the Queen is sitting in her throne and a group of minions are lined up in front of her.) * Desiree D''Allure: The Oracle says it's time to attack the other dimension to unleash the power of the Nega Force! * All:Yes! Yes! * Desiree D'Allure:But to do so, I shall require energy. Yes, a great deal of energy. We shall get it from the planet Earth. So, Jenner, present yourself and tell me of your progress there. * (Jenner Appears in fron of Desiree) * Jenner:Yes, Desiree. As we speak, my servant Delilah is on the other side preparing to gather energy. The humans are weak and helpless and they will yield to our will and then nothing will stand in the way of the great Nega Force! * Desiree D'Allure: Do not fail me, Jenner. I need their energy. * ????:Yes My Queen * (At Duchess's jewelry store, the store is packed with customers as Mrs.Brisby and Marie arrive.) * Dellilah (Disgusied as Duchess):(off Screen) Come on in! Everyone's welcome! Make me an offer! * Customer':' Oh, these are so beautiful! * Mrs.Brisby:Marie what's going on * Dellilah (Disguised as Duchess):Welcome, ladies! Here's your chance to own diamonds, sapphires,... * Marie:I don't get it. My mom is sure acting strange. * Mrs.Brisby:Yeah. What did she put in her coffee this morning? * Dellilah (Disguised as Duchess):Today only, everything in the store is ninety per cent off. Please feel free to try on anything. (Chuckles Evily) And surrender your frantic energy to Desiree D'Allure and the Nega Force. For I am Delilah, loyal disciple to the Negaverse, and my jewels will drain away all your energy! * Jenner:You have done well, Dellilah. So much greed! So much energy! Desiree l will be most pleased! Feed the Nega Force, foolish humans! Queen Beryl will soon triumph. Prepare them, Morga, for her triumphant arrival. (laughs) * ????(Disuged as Duchess (Own Voice): With pleasure. * Marie:(off Screen) Momma! * ???? (Disuged as Duchess) Gasps): Oh, Marie, what a surprise! * Marie:Brisby and I came to see some... * Mrs.Brisby:Rhinestone jewelry! * ???? (Disuged as Duchess):Rhinestones?! Don't be silly now, girls. Help yourself to some diamonds instead. There are plenty to go around. * Mrs.Brisby: Diamonds? * ???? (Disuged as Duchess):Why, yes! Any friend of Marie's deserves nothing but the best. * (Duchess holds out a diamond ring in a box) * ????? (Disuged as Duchess):Here, Brisby, would you like to try on this ring? * Mrs.Brisby:Wow, would I? * ???? (Disgused as Duchess):It's a flawless twenty carat diamond! For you, ten dollars. * Mrs.Brisby and Marie:Twenty karats, ten dollars? * (The other customers in the store suddenly crowd around the counter, one of them pushing Mrs.Brisby and Marie away.) * Customer:Mine! * (The customers clamor to purchase the diamonds, while Mrs.Brisby and Marie crawl out from the crowd and stand near the door.) * Marie:Brisby, this is way weird. * Mrs.Brisby:What's up with your mom, Marie? I've never seen her like this before. * Marie:I don't know, but I'm worried. * Mrs.Brisby: This place is totally wacko, Marie. What's going on? * Marie:Where are you going? * Mrs.Brisby: I think I'll take a nap before showing my mom my grades. * Marie:Okay, see you tomorrow, Mrs.Brisby. Note: * The Dark Kingdom a france Mouse named by desiree gives jenner the job and her Serrivant Delliah That disuged as Duchess stealing Energy off Peoples with Jewels, Voice: * Tracey Moore - Mrs. Brisby * Mary Long - Marie * Naz Edwards - Desiree * ???? - Jenner * ???? - Duchess